


Complicated

by Techno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno/pseuds/Techno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary but I hope ya read the first chapter ^^</p><p>Ships~<br/>Mikey/OC<br/>Leo/Raph<br/>Donnie/? (Give me a character for him to be with please, but it has to be guy)</p><p>Rated Mature for later chapters.<br/>Also the turtles are human in this. I will explain how they are human in later chapters ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**~MIkey POV~**

I have known him for a while now, I found out he was 11 years old a couple weeks after I met him. It wasn't hard to figure it out though. And he didn't lie about his. 

 I just always thought he was actually really cute. I don't what I think about him that's cute. His black hair, His deep blue eyes, or even his slightly tan skin. Just something about him is super cute. Maybe its his face? Or maybe the face he makes when he is laughing at something funny I did? 

I've seen every face he has made. The only one I haven't ever seen is when he blushes. I've seen Donnie and Leo blush before. But never his. Never Echo's. I wonder what he would do if I try to make him blush? Hmm... Only one way to find out!

I walked around the lair for a couple minutes til I found him in front of the tv. I turned off the tv while he was watching a show. "Hey! I was watching that! Why did you turn the tv off?" Echo asked me. 

"I wanted to ask you something" I told and he nodded slightly. I sat on the couch with him and we moved to where we were sitting in front of each other. 

"So what did ya wanna ask me, Mikey?" He asked me.

"Why haven't I ever seen you blush? I mean I've seen Leo and Donnie blush but never you. I've never seen Raph blush because he is such a grouchy puss" I told. He kinda had a shocked look on his face. 

"Why would you wanna see me blush?" He asked me and I just smiled at him." Because I bet you would look even cuter if you blush" I said simply.

**~Echo's POV~**

I blushed slightly at that. I can't lie, I was so easy to get blushing. "Ah. There's the blushing" He teased. 

"How come you think I'm cute? Guys don't think Other guys are cute, unless.." 

"Unless there gay?" He cut me off and I nodded slightly. 

"...Are you gay?" I asked him. He stayed quiet for a moment. "...I might be... I don't know. I mean I think I have a crush on a guy but... I don't know if its for real, like a real crush" He finally said.

My eyes widened slightly. "Who is your crush?" I asked Mikey.

He just looked at me while he looked like he was thought. Then he finally said, " If I tell you, you gotta swear you will never tell anyone, ever" 

I nodded, "I swear"

He nodded. "Okay..... Its....You...." Mikey mumbled quietly but just loud enough I heard it. My eyes widened. "W-what..? You like m-me? Why?" I asked stuttering a little.

"Because.... I like your personality, your blue eyes, the way you laugh. I just like you" Mikey told. I blushed a little at that, "You really like that stuff about me?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't anybody? Your just so cute and lovable" Mikey told with a big smile on his face.

"Heh... Thanks" I said while now blushing a lot. Mikey was just smiling at me. 

"Can I try something, Echo?" Mikey asked me. I nodded, "Okay" I replied back. He put his hands on my arms griping them a little. "Please don't move... Okay?" Mikey asked. 

"Okay"

Mikey started getting closer to me til we were inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He got even closer to where he was..k-kissing me!? Me being 11, this was kinda weird for me. I've never kissed anyone before. Should I give in to him? I kinda want to...

After that I started kissing back. Mikey let go of my arms and grabbed my waist to pull me very close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hand go up under my shirt and started messing with my nipple. I moaned softly in the kiss, that's when I felt Mikey's tongue go in my mouth. I blushed even more at that. 

We had to part from the kiss for air. We were both panting hard. I string of saliva from our mouths. It was broken when I chose to speak. "W-wow..... I've never thought about kissing a guy before......" I said still panting a little. 

Mikey just smiled softly at me. "Heh, yeah. So did you like it?" Mikey asked. 

I nodded quickly. "Yeah" I told while smiling. I could see that his eyes darken some. That must be the lust. Mikey's hand was still on my nipple and he squeezed it a little. I moaned at that. I pulled mikey closer with my arms, then put my face in neck. Only to start sucking on his neck. I could hear mikey moan. 

**~Raph's POV~**

I was in my room when all of sudden I heard moaning coming from the living room. "What the?" I asked myself. I knew it couldn't be Leo or donnie cause they were both busy and Leo only moans for me. Mikey has nobody to moan about. And Echo was a child.

I walked in the living room. The sounds were coming from the couch. I looked over to find Mikey doing dirty things to Echo. My blood was boiling now. "What the hell are you doing to Echo?!" I yelled at Mikey. Mikey jumped only to look at me. Echo was blushing so badly he looked like his face was an apple with hair with eyes, nose and a mouth. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Mikey asked me. 

"Long enough to see what you were doing!" I yelled. I walked in front of the chair and pushed mikey away from Echo and grabbed Echo and drug him away to his room. Before I left the room I gave mikey a death glare. Then I shut the door of Echo's room.


End file.
